My Adventures in Superjail
by lorry11109915
Summary: I get sucked into the Superjail universe and start working for Warden. What will happen? Warden x OC [me! :3] P.S. I've had a crush on Warden since, like, the 3rd time I watched Superjail!
1. Superjail

This is my adventure to Superjail!

* * *

I was sitting in my room, watching "Superjail", when a weird light started to glow from my T.V.

"what the..? Is the T.V. broken?" I wondered out loud. I went over to the T.V. and poked the screen. Then, the T.V. sucked me inside of it... and into Superjail.

...

When I opened my eyes, I was inside of the Superjail universe. So, naturally, I had to get used to the environment. I'm not used to being a cartoon.

While I was walking, I saw a robot hovering in the air. "Jailbot!" I called to it. Jailbot flew over to me. "Can you show me where Superjail is?" I asked politely.

Jailbot stretched a mechanical arm out and wrapped it around my waist and started to fly me to Superjail. "Thanks." I said once we landed.

I started to walk around, looking at everything and everyone in Superjail. Then, I noticed all the men looking at me. I kinda forgot that in the cartoon world, body parts [mainly boobs and stuff like that] kinda show more through clothes.

Then, someone grabbed my wrist. I was sure it was a prisoner trying to rape me. I swung my fist and hit him in the cheek, but gasped when I saw who I had hit. It was the Warden.

"Oh! Warden, I'm so sorry!" I said, falling to my knees. Warden was my favorite person in the world.

"Oh, no, it's fine. It's..." he trailed off as he looked at me. Then, he smiled, showing the gap in his teeth that I adored. I laughed a little just at seeing it.

"What's your name?" he asked me as I helped him up.

"Lorraine." I answered. Warden smiled again, then offered me his arm, like they did in old times. I happily took it.

"Well, Lorraine. Welcome to Superjail!" he exclaimed, extending his arm out to Superjail.

I think I'm gonna be here a while. Yay!

* * *

Well, gumdrops? Whatcha think?

p.s. I changed the name to my real name in case someone out there was named "Kerry Roland." That would've been awkward. :3


	2. All-About Person

The Warden and I sat in his office, waiting on Jared and Alice. Warden had called them a few minutes ago.

Then, they walked in. "There you two are! Jared, Alice, meet your new co-worker, Lorraine!" Warden said happily.

Jared looked confused. "New co-worker? This girl only looks about 14!"

"Hey," I countered. "I'm 16..."

Alice looked at me, then at Warden. "What is she supposed to do here?"

"Well, my friends, that's simple!" Warden said excitedly. "She's Superjail's new 'All-About Person!'"

"Uh, sir? What's an 'All-About Person?" Jared asked nervously.

"She'll do whatever job needs to be done when you or Alice can't. She'll also help you with your jobs and stuff like that." The Warden explained.

_Well, that should be easy enough. _I thought. I was... somewhat wrong.

Once Warden had given me an office, I went straight to work. I helped Jared file papers, though I spent most of the time folding them into paper airplanes.

Then, I went with Alice on her rounds. I had to beat up about 17 inmates for trying to touch me inappropriately. Alice and I became good friends after that.

Afterwards, Warden called me to his office. When I got there, he was smiling. Then, he covered my eyes with a blindfold.

"Can I look now?" I asked after a while.

"Not yet! It's almost ready." he said. I wondered what he was doing.

"Okay," Warden said. "Now, you can look." I took the blindfold off and gasped.

There, on a mannequin, was an outfit that looked similar to Warden's. Instead of pants, though, there was a skirt. It even had a top hat and bow-tie.

The Warden looked over at me. "Do you like it? I made it myself." he said. I looked over at him, smiled, and hugged him. "This is the greatest thing anyone's ever done for me! Thank you." I said.

"Y-your welcome." Warden said as he hugged me back. "I just thought you should have a uniform to wear while you're working here."

I rushed into the bathroom to change into my new uniform. When I came back and looked in the mirror, I smiled. It looked so good on me. Knowing that Warden made it for me made it look even better.

...

Later on, I was just sitting in my office when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi." It was The Warden.

"Hey, Warden. Did you need me to do something?"

"No. I just like hearing your voice."

"Well, t-thank you, Warden." I didn't know what else to say. The only thing people had said about my voice was that it was annoying and too quiet. No one ever said that they liked it.

"You're welcome. Oh, I also wanted to tell you that your office has a bedroom in it." Warden said.

"Ok."

"Mine does, too." he said seductively. Wait... seductively? Was that... an invitation to come to his room?

"O-oh, okay, W-Warden. Well, I-I guess I'll see you later." I stuttered. I was glad he wasn't in the room, or he would've seen how red my face was.

"Ok. Bye." he said, then he hung up. I put my head on my desk and laughed, just to try and clear the air. He wasn't telling me to come to his room... right?

* * *

Well, chapter 2's done!

p.s. I always laugh after an awkward situation to make everyone feel better.

Also, I'm actually 14, but I changed my age in this story. *whispers* don't tell anyone! :3


End file.
